1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to portable collapsible devices used to direct breeze into a boat hatch, recreational vehicle vent or other opening while, at the same time shielding that opening from the intrusion of rain and sunlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore a wide variety of ventilation devices have been proposed and implemented. Ventilation of small enclosed spaces such as sailboat and powerboat cabins, recreational vehicles such as camper shells, trailers, and motorhomes, and other similar confined areas is desired for the comfort of the occupants. The need is magnified in warm humid weather where the reduction in evaporative cooling caused by high humidity can be offset by increased airflow.
Another concern in areas of high humidity is the frequency of passing rain showers, particularly at night on or near large bodies of water. A restful night's sleep in the cabin of a sailboat or motor cruiser is often interrupted by the need to first close ventilating hatches when a rain shower begins and then reopen them again after the shower passes.
During the day, there is also a need for shading open or transparent hatch covers and other openings from direct sunlight. The intrusion of sunlight can significantly raise the interior temperature of a small cabin or other enclosed space by a substantial amount.
Prior attempts to address such issues have met with limited success. For example, wind scoop type devices have been disclosed that capture breezes and direct them into the cabin space. Such devices have been designed specifically for sailing vessels, which have rigging above decks available to support the device while being used, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,846 issued to Androus. Another genre of device are those using permanent fixtures which require a special through-deck opening, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,715 issued to McIntosh, or depend on special fittings to attach them directly to the hatch opening, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,217 issued to Baskin. Others must be individually sized to fit particular hatches, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,740 issued to Childs, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,271 issued to Bliemeister. Some devices, while directing breezes do nothing to prevent rain or sunlight from entering the ventilated opening, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,593 issued to Vail, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,123 issued to Hilton, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,386 issued to Schilts.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a ventilator for enhanced airflow to the confined spaces of marine vessels, recreation vehicles, and other related applications as well as to shield the ventilation opening from moisture intrusion and sunlight. The ventilation device of the present invention is useful and may be configured with a wide variety of opening sizes, is very easy to use, is quiet and efficient in operation, is very durable, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.